Endangered and Entangled
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: bring you the most absurd piece of fanfiction on the web. A promise made traps and entangles our favorite wouldbe villain. mild slash


**Endangered and Entangled**

Papers lay scattered over the wooden surface of the desk as the chair creaked. Severus leaned back in his chair as he ran a hand over his eyes. He'd been grading papers for the last three hours and he felt as if he wanted gouge out his eyes. He was grateful for the employment but he did not enjoy attempting to decipher the thoughts of eleven-year-olds. Just as he was about to back to correcting Anita Gregory's essay, his quill dripped ink on a pale envelope with his name on it. A small smile spread across his angular features as he recognized the handwriting on the letter. With a shake of his head, he undid the flap and pulled out the piece of parchment.

_Severus-_

Please come to my office at your earliest convenience

-Albus

"Short and to the point," Severus muttered to himself as he pushed his chair back to stand.

They had been communicating in this manner for the past three years. It was the safest way. Severus, tucking the note in his pocket, proceeded out of his office in the dungeons and towards the entrance to Albus's office. He reached the immobile stone gargoyle and was about to state the password when it moved aside and Minerva walked down the stairs. She gave him a brief smile as he made her way down the stairs. He returned her greeting with a nod before ascending the spiral staircase up to the Headmaster's quarters. He knocked before entering. He shut the door behind him and waited for Albus to turn around.

"Ah, Severus, thank you for coming," Albus said turning around to face the younger man.

"What can I do for you Headmaster?" he asked, addressing him formally incase there were any prying ears about.

"We are alone," Albus said, interpreting the younger wizard's tone, taking a step towards Severus.

"So what's this?" Severus asked, brandishing the note.

"Am I losing value or something?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course not," Dumbledore answered as he plucked the note from his staff member's hand and set it on his desk.

"I was merely rushed my dear boy," the elderly man stated as he laced the fingers of his good hand through Severus's.

"Hmm. Alright," Severus murmured, running his thumb lovingly over the wrinkled skin of his lover's hand.

Severus pulled his mentor close to him and brushed his lips against the older man's. He had always been the one to tease. With an almost imperceptible wink, he pressed his lips firmly against the man in front of him. He wrapped his free arm around Albus's waist, leaning into the romantic gesture. His dark eyes caught Albus's vibrant blue gaze and the younger wizard smiled inwardly. Albus had lost a lot of that twinkle, and Severus felt relief wash over him as he saw it return at his touch. Severus closed his eyes as he felt Albus's tongue slide between his own lips. The Potions Master let out a gasp of pleasure at his new movement. It felt so good.

Severus let go of Albus's hand and managed to back him up to the edge of the desk. Severus pressed himself against his lover, supporting himself with the desk. He felt a hand snake around to rest on his back. Just the touch of his gentle fingers sent shivers up Severus spine. He heard Albus gasp as well as Severus nibbled affectionately on the elder wizard's bottom lip. Severus broke the kiss momentarily so they could catch their breath. After a shared smile they resumed their previous course of action. Severus ran a slender finger along the front of his lover's robes, slowly undoing each button until Albus's good hand grabbed him by the wrist, breaking the kiss.

"This wasn't why I asked you here tonight Severus," Albus said, looking at the man in front of him.

"What?" Severus questioned a mixture of sadness and frustration in his voice.

"I need to talk with you about a pressing matter," the Headmaster continued, re-buttoning his robes.

Severus turned away, his cheeks ever so slightly flushed as he composed himself. He took several deep breaths to quell the stirrings of arousal in his groin. Once he was sure he could face his love, he spun about and took a seat.

"Of course Albus. What is it you needed to talk to me about?" Severus questioned in his usual drawl.

"Draco Malfoy and the vow you made with his mother this summer," Albus answered matter-of-factly.

"What is there to talk about? I informed you of the vow I made with Narcissa and you know Draco's plan. Or at least as much as I could get out of him," Severus protested.

"I do not believe Mr. Malfoy capable of the task that has been set to him by Voldemort," Albus murmured, his gaze beginning to get misty.

"I…I know," Severus mumbled, averting his gaze.

"Severus I want you to promise me something," Albus ordered suddenly.

"Yes?" he replied softly.

"You have to promise me that you will kill me when Draco fails," Albus concluded.

"You want me to do what?" Severus exploded, jumping from his seat.

"No. I'm working on finding a way to avoid it," Severus protested, tears beginning to well up in his dark eyes.

"Severus, listen to me," Albus begged.

"I refuse to do it!" Severus roared angrily and stormed out of the room.

He strode as quickly as he could out onto the grounds and towards the Forbidden Forest. He had no doubt Albus would be right behind him. The man's request was ludicrous. He wouldn't do it. He couldn't. Once he reached the edge of the forest he stopped. He caught his breath and turned around. Like he'd expected, Dumbledore was walking up to him. When the older man had finally reached his young partner, Severus spoke.

"Albus I can't do it. I'm doing everything I can to make sure I don't lose you. The only reason I made the damned vow with her was because it would help us gain access to the boy's plan," Severus explained in one large breath.

"I love you Albus. I'm not going to kill you!" Severus hissed, his temper flaring again.

"Now stop overreacting!" Albus shot back in the same tone.

Severus immediately grew quiet. Whenever Albus raised his voice, it was best to stop talking fore fear of being reduced to tears. Severus balled his hands into fists, his knuckles turning whiter than his already pale skin.

"We are in a time of war. There are casualties and those who sacrifice themselves," Albus continued, his tone was now calm.

"I know that," Severus began.

"Let me finish," Albus instructed, holding up his hand to stay the other man's sentence.

"I have given Harry the information he needs to defeat Voldemort. I have nothing more to give him. He must continue on his journey without me," the white-bearded man continued, still holding up his hand.

"You will do what is needed when the time comes," Albus finished, lowering his hand.

"If you die, the Order will be lost and blind to Voldemort's happenings. I will be hunted by the people I trust," Severus spat.

"Severus, if you truly care for me, you will do it," Albus whispered.

"Albus you're taking that for granted," Severus snapped angrily.

To this, Albus said nothing. He let Severus weigh the situation over in his mind. He knew that the younger wizard would come through for him. Finally Severus nodded his head in the affirmative that he would do as his lover had asked and they walked back to the castle and down to Severus' sleeping quarters.

"Are you coming in?" Severus questioned as he hand reached for the door handle.

"I have some things I have to take care of. So not tonight I'm afraid," Albus answered.

"Just shut up and kiss me then," Severus smirked.

The two embraced and their lips met briefly at first only to be deepened shortly thereafter. Severus could feel himself growing aroused again and silently cursed Albus for having such a potent effect on him. He pressed himself against the older man as long as he could. He didn't want to the let the man go. Severus let out a groan as he slid his tongue between Albus's lips. Their tongues twirled about for a moment or two before Albus finally pulled away.

"I really must be going," he whispered morosely, cupping Severus's cheek in his good hand.

"Clear your schedule for this weekend. You owe me," Severus called softly over his shoulder as they parted ways.


End file.
